


If I Never See Your Face Again...

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [53]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Detective Jensen, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mobster Jared, Oral Sex, Party, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Detective Jensen Ackles, 35, is enjoying a nice night out at an old friend's mansion when he suddenly notices an uninvited guest, powerful Mob Boss Jared Padalecki. The two, though different in nature, have an...uneasy alliance when it comes to their duty; a very unstable relationship. Can they acknowledge this "thing" between them, or will they continue to dance around it?





	If I Never See Your Face Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! It was originally Bottom Jensen, but I held a poll on Twitter, and the decision was unanimous lol. Enjoy!

The party is not as bad as Jensen had thought it'd be. To be honest, he had imagined that it would be filled with catty women and men who feel the need to brag about how much money they supposedly have. However, it's pretty take. Nice music, friendly people, _great_  drinks, and small, delicious cheese thingies.

Yum.

Jensen isn't dressed up like some of them; just in a simple blazer and jeans. He didn't really get the memo, though there's not exactly a dress code for this "thing". Nice place. An old friend's lovely mansion. He looks around the place, taking another sip of champagne. There's no way he could afford anything like this on his salary, with his current job.

It's not long before he's tapped on his shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie. Jensen turns to his left, spotting a beautiful young woman holding a tray filled with the little cheeses.

"Sir, would you like some more?" She asks.

Jensen smiles, quickly plucking two of them into his hand. "Don't mind if I do. Thanks."

She leaves soon after that, and he swiftly gobbles up the cheeses like a maniac.

"Damn," he mutters. "These are really good."

"Glad you like them, Ackles."

Jensen jumps at the sudden voice behind him, and turns around to see who else has spooked him. He calms down when he notices that it's just the man who had invited him here, the man he was childhood friends with. Jason Manns, successful musician and entrepreneur. Jensen's glad he didn't pursue a career in music like him. Police work is just fine.

"Jason," Jensen chuckles, swallowing down another hunk of cheese. "You can't just go around sneaking up on people."

Jason shrugs innocently before grabbing his friend for a hug. "Damn, I almost didn't recognize you with that beard. You should cut that shit soon. Yikes."

"Asshole. I get complimented all the time on my beard!"

"The hookers you arrest off the streets don't count, Jen."

There's no venom in his voice, so Jensen doesn't mind the friendly burn. Nonetheless, he rolls his eyes prior to taking one last sip of his champagne. "Whatever. Congrats on the album. It's good. Already winning awards, I see."

"No biggie. If I'm lucky, I'll sweep the Grammys again. Don't wanna get too cocky though. There's a newcomer, and her debut album is seriously killing it. Gotta watch my back."

Jensen snorts.

There are more important things to worry about then winning stupid awards. These aren't his problems, they're rich people's problems. Unlike Jason, Jensen had to scrape and scramble to get where he is in life, and while it's not exactly where he wants to be, it's enough for him to be happy.

And he is happy. Sort of.

The only thing is...wait.

Jensen tunes out his childhood friend for a moment, discreetly looking over his shoulder to spot a very unwanted guest. There--over there in the corner of the goddamn room talking to guests and smiling--is the bane of Jensen's complete existence. It's no surprise that he's here, or that he's actually able to hold a conversation with any of these people. He's charming, smug, and dangerously cunning and opportunistic. A deadly man.

And that said man's name is Jared Padalecki.

The longer Jensen stares at him, the more he attracts his attention. It's not long until Jared notices him, and when he does, he flashes him a knowing smirk. Jensen swallows, balling his hand into a fist so hard that he ends up cracking his own knuckles. He's angry, and has every right to be so. How dare he show his face here? He must want something, that bastard.

Jensen blinks twice, returning to his conversation with Jason. He feels bad for ignoring most of it, but he was...distracted.

"...and don't even get me started on Hollywood. Of course, they're just--"

"Sorry," Jensen tries to smile, setting his empty glass down. "I'm not feeling too good; lightheaded. I'm just gonna step outside for a few, get some fresh air."

Jason knits his brows together, but nods in understanding. "No--yeah. Sure! Go ahead. Take as long as you need, man."

"Thanks."

Jensen excuses himself, wading through the crowd to get to the balcony doors on the other side of the room. Out of the corner of his emerald, sea green eyes, Jensen witnesses Jared talking to the people from before, rushing out of the conversation. Jensen moves on with all possible haste, dreading the impending talk if Jared ever catches up with him. Soon, he throws open the doors, quickly turning back to shut them behind him.

He grunts in frustration, nearly pulling his hair out. Of all the people to run into...Jared had to be the one. He keeps telling himself it's not a coincidence. Everytime Jared shows up in his life, it's because he's up to something sinister, possibly even more dangerous than the life he lives. Jensen quickly moves over to the stone railing on the balcony, looking up into the night sky. The stars twinkle down at him, and the moon attempts to hide behind small clouds.

Suddenly, he hears the doors open behind him.

Jensen's breath hitches, and he can practically hear the smug grin on Jared's face. Yet he says nothing when the doors close again. The sound of footsteps slowly approaching him makes Jensen's stomach churn in anxiety.

_Just fucking get on with it already. Don't draw it out..._

Eventually, he feels two huge, strong hands touch upon his hips, squeezing firmly. Jared's equally large body is pressed against his back, and Jensen can't help but to allow the man to take over. Jared rests his chin on Jensen's right shoulder, speaking directly into his ear.

"Hello again, Detective. Surprise meeting you here."

The sound of his voice--the way he says those words...it makes Jensen's cock jump in excitement. He's supposed to hate this man, he's supposed to _arrest_  men like him! But there's something about Jared that makes him unable to do so. Jensen just...keeps coming back for more.

"Is it though, Padalecki?" Jensen asks, voice cracking. He clears his throat and tries again. "Is it?"

"Call it a coincidence."

"There's no such thing as a coincidence with you..."

Jared chuckles, and his breath tickles Jensen's ear. He's so close to him; Jensen can smell his expensive cologne, but it doesn't overpower Jared's natural smell. He wants to drown in it. God.

Fuck.

"Maybe."

Regaining some sense, Jensen manages to snake his way out of Jared's grasp. He turns around, and that's when he realizes that he's made the biggest mistake tonight.

Jared is truly the epitome of beauty. His looks are unparalleled. It's as if he was sculpted by the Greek gods themselves. How can a man look so perfect? Jensen has been told that he's the greatest thing in the world before (by Jared, no less), but Jared's in a league of his own. Those eyes--those damn eyes that take on so many beautiful colors! Tonight they're on the green side, but tomorrow they may be leaning towards yellowish. It's a gamble each time.

"You look good, Jen. Healthy. Strong..." He eyes him up and down, smirking devilishly. "Delicious."

Jensen shifts slightly under his scrutiny. "Yeah, and you still look like a scheming asshole."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Good. What do you from me this time?"

Jared frowns. "What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"Oh, don't bullshit me. We're well past that, okay? I'm not falling for this shit again! This is your thing: you come to me when you need something done, charm me with that face, I fuck you stupid, then you leave before I even wake. Everytime. Repeatedly... Always."

There's an invisible line that should never be crossed when becoming a police officer. You follow the rules, do as you're told, snag the bad guy, and come home for dinner to start all over again the next day. Never are you supposed to fuck around with the men who are your sworn enemies in the eyes of the law. And Jared Padalecki, one of the most powerful mob bosses around these parts, is definitely the kind of guy he's not supposed to be associated with.

It hurts most times. Jensen's heart. They can't ever truly be together, not in the way he wants. They're stuck on two different sides, each side wanting the other dead or in prison forever.

He's brought back to reality soon enough when Jared's expression morphs into something sympathetic. He looks down for a moment, exhaling softly through his nose. Jensen watches his movements. He knows that this relationship (if that's what you can call it) is also affecting him too. Then Jared glances back up at him, reaching into the inner pockets of his suit jacket. Jensen panics at first, thinking that this will finally be the end.

However, instead of pulling out a gun, Jared produces a small, yellow envelope. It's sealed. He hands it over to Jensen who stares at it curiously.

"What is this?"

"Information."

"On who?"

Jared sucks in his teeth, smiling. "Someone I need put away. For good."

"A rival whose property you want to yourself, I'm guessing?"

"Precisely. I got all of it down in that little envelope. Contacts, business dealings, records, past crimes, murder, you name it. Think you can take him down for me, Jack?"

Jensen unknowingly flushes at the stupid nickname Jared has given him. It's not the first time he's said it, and it probably won't be the last. Each time they part, Jensen knows that they'll see each other again eventually. The detective puts the envelope in his own jacket pocket with a sigh.

"No promises," he replies, beginning to leave. "But I'll see what I can do. Just...watch yourself out there, okay? I don't wanna be the one to investigate your murder when things go wrong."

Before he can get to the doors, Jared grabs Jensen from behind, wrapping his arms around him.

_Dammit...this is bad._

"I'm not dying anytime soon, Jack." The mobster quietly chuckles. "I'd rather keep on pestering you for the remainder of my time on this earth."

Jensen scoffs. "You're annoying."

"Mmm, and you're irresistible."

"Hey--hey! Jared, don't...not..." Jensen blushes as Jared's hands travel across his body, stopping to grope his crotch. "Not here..."

"Hmm? Would you rather we moved away? Say no more."

Without hesitation, Jared drags Jensen away from the balcony doors towards the shadows where they can't be seen. The second they're out of view, Jared's hand is in his pants, fondling him while turning his head so as to kiss his lips passionately. Jensen doesn't dare fight him on this. He knows he could--hell, he _has_  before!

They've gotten themselves into nasty fist fights with each other, but that was before their very first "union", so to speak. Natural enemies becoming something...more.

"You've been drinking tonight, officer." Jared teases Jensen, licking the detective's lips after their kiss.

"Shut up..."

"Want me to shut up? Alright. I'll make sure to put my mouth to good use."

And that's when Jensen feels Jared unbuckling his belt, giving him further access to whatever he pleases. Jensen, again, doesn't fight him because they both know that Jared owes him this. He owes him this pleasure as penance for constantly leaving him. Finally, Jared drops to his knees, pulling Jensen's pants down with him, exposing his ass and hard cock to the night.

Ever the daredevil, Jared spins Jensen around, and takes his cock into his mouth.

The detective attempts and fails to muffle the gurgle of pleasure that leaves his throat. It's been some time since Jared has touched him this way. He's started to miss it. Jerking off alone isn't the same as having someone there to touch you when you need them to. Damn their busy lives, and damn their actual way of life. It'd be better if they ran away from here...but that's impractical. Wishful thinking.

Jared's tongue works its magic, licking dutifully along the base and underside. Jensen leans back against the cool bricks of the wall, exhaling. Only Jared could make him feel this good. Whenever they're intimate, Jared cares for him first, then sees to his own needs. A gentleman. Jensen rolls his eyes mentally. Yeah, what kind of gentleman doesn't even stay til the morning for breakfast.?

"You like when I do this, don't you?" Jared questions him, breath ghosting over his shiny, wet pole. "You like when I play with your fuck stick?"

Jensen bites his lip, hands tangled in Jared's long locks. "Padalecki--goddamn! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you make me want you so bad. When you look at me...I wanna lose it. Just give it up. Drop everything. Come home with me. Be mine. I'll make you feel so good, better than this. You know I can."

"Jared..."

He then swallows his cock deeper; Jensen lets out a strangled sob as copious amounts of clear precome drip from the head and onto Jared's tastebuds. He's on the verge of coming, he can feel it...but he's not ready for it yet. The more Jared blows him, the more Jensen thinks about how fucking hot the reality of the situation is.

They're in public doing this with a very high possibility of getting caught.

Before Jensen can blow his load, he grabs a fistful of Jared's hair, gently yanking him away from his cock. Surprised, Jared looks up at him with a beautiful pair of puppy dog eyes. Dammit. He pulls him up to his feet, latching his lips on to the mobster's. They kiss for a long time, grinding on each other until Jensen begins fiddling with Jared's belt. He pulls his pants down as well. That bastard isn't wearing any underwear. Motherfucker.

In an instant, Jensen shoves him against the wall, getting behind him. He orders Jared to suck on his fingers, and the man obeys without a single thought. He gives Jensen's fingers the same treatment he gave to his dick, treating them as if they were equals. Jensen pulls them away from him, guiding his spit slicked fingers directly into Jared's pulsating hole. Three fingers glide inside easily. Jared gasps, hands splayed out on the wall. It's Jensen's turn to be in his ear, taunting him sexually.

"I wonder how your men would feel, Padalecki, knowing that their big, bad boss loves taking up the ass by a no good cop like me. They'd probably think it's hot. I know I do."

Jared whines, sticking his ass out more as he chases after Jensen's fingers. "Fuck! Just--just put it in already, Jack..."

"With pleasure."

Jensen thrusts his cock way up inside of the mobster before either of them are truly aware of it. Jensen moans right along with Jared, gripping his hips harshly, leaving bruises and marks. He's so amazed that after all this time, Jared is still able to make himself so tight. It's like fucking a virgin each time. It turns Jensen on all over again, and he is soon thrusting harder and harder.

His balls slap against him each time he slides in, adding more to Jensen's lust.

"Jack, this ass is yours." Jared pants as Jensen reaches around tug at his erection. "Fuck! It's--it's all yours, Jack! Fuck me deep, baby."

"I'm fucking you so hard, Jay." Jensen growls, teeth latching onto his neck. "You make me so hard--you make me go crazy!"

"I hate being without you! Live with me. Quit your job, and be with _me!_ "

Jensen chuckles, giving Jared's ass a firm slap. "You wish! Now shut the fuck up, and take my dick, Padalecki."

He pushes in and out, causing Jared to jolt and cry out everytime his prostate is grazed. Jensen shows no mercy towards him, and this sort of power play is intoxicating for both parties. He grips Jared's cock, squeezing it tight like a vice, smearing the precome on the tip with his thumb.

"My buddies at the station would love to know that Boss Padalecki is my little bitch, melting and coming apart at my very touch."

It's those words that prove Jared's undoing.

With a small cry, he shoots his come all over the wall, pumping forward into Jensen's clenched fist for more. It's not long before Jensen also feels himself reaching his climax. He pulls out of Jared, sticking his inflamed cock in between his legs. He fucks Jared's strong thighs until he too spills his seed with a low grunt. He leans forward on Jared; they both pant, trying to catch their breaths.

He peppers kisses on the back of the mobster's neck, whispering small, incoherent, but intimate things. He drops down again, sticking his tongue in Jared's ass, licking and teasing the abused rim. He loves hearing Jared whine, begging for more, practically yearning to be fucked again, but Jensen won't. He can't do that right now. He's got a party to get back to. He slaps Jared's asscheeks once more before standing up.

Jared turns around, pants still around his ankles, grinning like a mad dog. Jensen looks at his goofy expression, and breaks out a smile of his own. Jared captures his lips, sticking his tongue inside for a more deeper, passionate smooch. Eventually, both men break apart, and gather up their pants, fastening buttons and securing belts.

"I swear your cock grows more and more each time you fuck me." Jared says, straightening his black tie.

Jensen snickers. "If only."

It's quiet between them for a moment, both just staring at the other, not wanting to look away. It's Jensen that finally breaks the eye contact, looking down at his shoes. Yeah, he's definitely underdressed for this party.

"I'll, uh, I'll look into this guy you want taken in." He says, tapping at the envelope in his jacket.

Jared nods once, hands in pockets. "Got it."

"Alright."

Jensen begins to leave again, but it's Jared's voice that makes him stop in his tracks.

"You know I love you...don't you, Detective?"

His back remains turned towards the mobster. He doesn't say anything, only stewing in the uncomfortable silence between the two of them. It was inevitable, Jensen thinks, that their relationship would evolve like this.

It's hard not to give in when Jared comes around with his handsome face and his cocky attitude. He sucks you in, causing you to become a vulnerable, quivering mess in his arms. Though Jensen fucks the hell out of him, it's Jared that seems to be the dominant one here. It's how he got so far to where he is now.

It takes a long time to address the situation, but Jensen finally does. He turns around, arms falling down to his sides.

"I know," he says simply. "I know..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! MAYYYYBE...I might make more lol.


End file.
